


The Morning After

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Dennis is a married man.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Teenyfic written for Kaellite, who asked for "Neville/Dennis, Mr Dennis Longbottom".

Dennis woke slowly as morning sunlight spilled through the window, falling across his eyes. Stretching beneath the tangle of sheets, he winced as sore muscles twinged before turning his head, looking at his sleeping husband and smiling in remembrance.

The wedding yesterday had been wonderful, filled with love and happiness and the good wishes of friends and family who had survived the war. There had been cake and wine and entirely too much food. The only regret Dennis had was that Colin hadn’t been there to see it. Or maybe he had, in spirit. Dennis liked to think so. Colin would have approved.

And then last night...Dennis shifted again under the sheets, smile widening.

Last night had been fantastic, pressed into the mattress, lips and hands moving reverently over his skin, fingers and tongue pushed into him, touching and tasting and preparing, begging for and receiving his husband’s cock, their cries of pleasure as he came harder than he’d ever done, and then doing it all again until they’d fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Beside him, Neville’s eyes opened, his smile echoing Dennis’s. “Good morning. Sleep well?”

“I did,” Dennis replied, blushing. “I was just thinking about how brilliant last night was.”

“Is that so?” Neville rolled over, pinning Dennis once again into the mattress. “How about making it a brilliant morning as well, Mr Longbottom?”

“I like the sound of that,” Dennis murmured against Neville’s lips. “Say it again.”

“Making it a brilliant morning?” Neville asked.

“Mr Longbottom. Say it again.”

Neville grinned down at him. “I say we make this a brilliant morning, Mr Dennis Longbottom.”

“I say so, too.” Dennis returned the grin, just before Neville kissed him again.


End file.
